Weed
by Shycadet
Summary: Weed. It might keep some together, but in Naruto and Sakura's case, it tears others apart. Short, sweet, simple, drama. These were the ingredients.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't normally venture into this area, but I had an idea and I ran with it. Tell me if you like it.**

**:)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

He sat there on the brick wall, elbows on his knees and his head hanging low, staring at his lap. Another surge of pain flowed through his heart, and he closed his eyes in response. He let out a shaky breath, and tightened his eyes together, trying to concentrate on not concentrating, but that was hardly working. Another surge and his lazy, loose hands, balled into tight, angry, fists, an action for the stupidity. An action only reserved for him.

Thoughts drifted in his head, and he swatted them away like annoying flies, but they dodged, danced around his hands and tried to come closer. He didn't want to think about those thoughts, those pointless what if's, those pointless scenarios. No, he didn't want to think about those at all, because all that he was left with was what he **had** done, no matter how right or wrong it was.

His balled up fist turned lazy again, and he sighed, not in relief, but for the weakness that swept over him suddenly. Yes, he was growing weak from the stress, from the worries, the what if's and thoughts that invaded him without his permission. Tired. That was what he was. Oh, so, very tired.

But his stomach told him other wise; it twisted in knots, and flew through the air that wasn't there. It churned endlessly, and bubbled like boiling water. No matter how he described the feeling, all was the same in the end.

It wouldn't sit still.

And with that, it gave a false excitement, an anxious feeling. Restlessness, whatever you might want to call it. He couldn't get that to stop either. Just another thing on the list of what he was fighting in the endless, last, epic battle.

A battle that would end in only one way.

A battle of defeat.

But he fought, with all his heart and soul, he fought the pointless battle. The ten to one odds… The one hundred to one odds.

His golden yellow hair fell carelessly on his forehead, and tickled his ears lightly, also brushed lazily against the back of his neck. But, his hair was still short, and spiked. His piercing crystal blue eyes, usually bright with happiness and traits you would find in small children, were now dull with sadness and tiredness. Standing straight and head held high with confidence, you could see his tone body and muscular arms, but as of now he just looked small and fragile as he slumped over the brick wall.

A deep blue looking boy stood next to him, hands in his pockets as he leaned back slightly, looking into the night time sky. The stars. The moon. The wisps of clouds that were floating by aimlessly. He looked about seventeen. His midnight blue hair slightly moved with the wind as he continued to stare. Calm faced, as he always looked, he let his also dark blue eyes, but often mistaken for black, drag to his best friend. Those midnight eyes twinkled, as if he were about to smile, but the expression didn't show on his face.

"Naruto," Said the boy, in a soft, oddly comforting way, "She will come around, she is just angry at the moment."

Yes, they were best friends, and the dark blue boy understood the golden one perfectly. He was the only one to understand him perfectly. Even though they were completely different, one mysterious and dark looking, the other radiant and bright, they were as close as any connection could possibly be.

The golden boy stared into his lap, saying nothing, hardly paying him any mind.

"You are being ridiculous," The boy said, shaking his head lightly, "By tomorrow you should be able talk things over with her. But tonight, my friend, is going to be long. Might as well spend the time doing something useful."

"I won't smoke," Naruto growled angrily, and as his voice quivered, the boy realized Naruto's anger was only boiling higher, "That is what caused this. Why the fuck would you even suggest the idea Sasuke."

Naruto's fist balled up against as he stood up, taking the boy, Sasuke, by the collar, his fist close at hand, "Why in the fucking world would you even bring that shit up? HUH?"

He was yelling now. Sasuke looked calmly back at him, frowning only slightly, only Naruto ever noticed those small frowns and smiles, "I wasn't Naruto. I thought maybe we should go to the store."

Naruto, confused, frowned also, and let Sasuke go, "The store?" He said as if he had never even heard of such a place.

"Yeah, dobe, grab some chocolates, maybe a pink rose or two. Figure out away to save your stupid ass." Sasuke was now looking back up at the sky, his body turned so only the side of it faced Naruto. But, with his body turned, Sasuke still turned his head gracefully and smiled at Naruto, a visible smile, as he rolled his eyes and walked away, hands still in his pocket.

"'Why would you even bring that up', he says." Sasuke teased, continuing to walk, "'Why in the fucking world would you even bring that shit up,' hey says." Sasuke continued, now lightly chuckling at his own personal joke.

The golden one blinked, then grinned quickly, yelling, as he jogged lightly towards the midnight boy, "Shut up! I didn't know what you meant! I had a lot on my mind." He tried explaining, only for it to fall to def ears, as Sasuke just continued to jeer and joke, smiling as he walked casually.

"He got so angry," Sasuke continued out loud, "Why in the world he would think I was talking about such a thing, I'll never know."

Naruto only rolled his eyes, smiling slightly now, unable to be completely happy and carefree after the recent events, but able to be slightly happy and slightly carefree, "Whatever man."

Sasuke turned his head towards his best friend and smiled.

* * *

The girl sat crisscrossed on her bed, looking ahead with her head slightly turned, like a curious puppy, as she tried to understand what exactly her friend was saying. But, seeing as she only caught the lips movements, she really couldn't understand anything she was saying no matter how hard the girl tried. She sighed, for the fifth time. It was awhile till she noticed that her friend had stopped talking. She glanced up, only to see her friend frowning at her.

"If you didn't want to break up with him Sakura, you didn't have to, you know?" Her friend tried to reason with her again, but it seemed like she wasn't getting anywhere.

Sakura was a pink haired girl, with strange green eyes, emerald. They usually sparkled, with defiance and fight, but now they were just defeated. Sakura was a volleyball player. She was sort of skinny, but not too much, and had toned muscles that you didn't really notice until she punched you. She was very smart, passed all her classes with A's, rarely any B's, and aimed to be a doctor.

"No. I had to Ino." Sakura said for the thousandths time.

Her friend looked at Sakura skeptically, and shook her head.

Ino was a bleach blonde girl, with crystal blue eyes. She was skinny, tall when she wore heels, which was all the time, and was popular, very popular. Head of the cheerleading, she was always in top fashion and was always being looked at, more like stared at, so Ino always had to make sure she looked perfect, or her school credit would be ruined. All that being said, she was Sakura's best friend. And Sakura was her best friend.

Usually Ino wore her hair in a high, tight, perfect pony tail, but she was spending the night with Sakura, knowing her best friend really needed her tonight, and her hair was down in a slight tangled mess.

She flipped her hair on the right side, making it move to the back of her shoulder, as she started again carefully, "I heard he's a wreck right now without you."

That made Sakura's heart beat faster, as she closed her eyes and tried to push back the want of running back to her ex boyfriend.

"I don't care," Sakura said, but with a soft, sad voice.

Ino shook her head and allowed herself to fall back on the bed she was sitting crisscrossed on, "Sakura you're being difficult. Practically every person smoke now days."

Sakura glared at her best friend, "But **he **doesn't need to be smoking, Ino! He's an athlete! Trying to get a sports scholarship into a college! Don't you think that would, I don't know, ruin his chances just a **fucking **bit. Like really. And then, I told him Ino, I told him to stop. No. I begged for him to stop, and he promised me he would stop. Gave me a kiss and started giving me all his 'Anything for you baby. I don't want to lose you.' Bull shit…"

She stopped ranting, thinking about her ex's kiss he had given her, the last one she got from him. And when she thought about the words he whispered to her, so sweet and loving, it made her stomach feel weightless. That was one of the things she loved about him, the feeling he gave her.

Ino interrupted Sakura's thoughts, and was now waving her off, "Don't yell at me about it. I know, I get it, I understand."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Then why do you keep telling me everyone does it. That I didn't have to break up with him."

"Um, because, I am your best friend, and I can see you're majorly upset about it."

Sakura just sighed and fell back on the bed too, looking at the ceiling. She saw the glow in the dark stares that were scattered all over her ceiling, looking dull now as they soaked in the light, ready to glow when the lights were off. Sakura felt her stomach twist at the sight, and remember exactly how she got those stars.

She replayed the memory in her head, the memory out of thousands that made her fall for him, the one she loved.

* * *

_Sakura walked down the street, pajama pants still on, and shirt half hanging off her shoulder. She didn't care if it was midnight, how dangerous it was to be out right now, or how she would be in trouble if her mom stumbled on her being gone. She had to get to him._

_He would protect her._

_He would make this feeling go away._

_Tears traveled down her face as she walked, his house was easily 3 miles away. Maybe she should have taken the car, but she wasn't thinking clearly._

_She had been walking for an hour now, and was almost there. Her heart ached, and the tears still flowed freely with no end._

_The nightmares, they were getting worse. The monsters she feared, the dreams of everyone gone, dead, leaving her alone. They were all childish dreams, but they left Sakura in tears each time and left her so scared, so vulnerable, almost as if she were a child._

_She reached his house, and knocked on the door. Not very hard, she didn't have the strength or motivation anymore. After finally reaching his house, she felt as if what she were doing were stupid. But, even though she knocked softly, he heard it, and Sakura could almost see him sitting straight up and jumping out of bed._

_He lived alone, his parents gone. They left him the house, and the car. They loved him so much, and regretted not being able to stay with him. His parents died in a car crash 3 years ago, but he has been smiling, before and ever since then._

_He swung the door open, and seeing Sakura in the state she was in, she saw his eyes soften, not in pity, but caring. _

_Now that she was finally in front of him, the tears, that had flowed freely, now started to gush out. She sobbed, hands on her face, she suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. She was being childish, she thought. She was depending too much on him. Suddenly, she wanted to leave._

_But he grabbed her, and held her, and whispered in her ear, "Are they getting worse?"_

_Sakura only nodded. She had only mentioned the dreams once to him, but of course he remembered. Of course he knew._

_He picked her up bridal style, and kicked the door shut. He stepped up the steps one by one, slowly, carefully, but he would never drop her. Walking slowly, step by step, he went inside the room and laid her carefully on the bed. As he tried to move to shut the door, Sakura held him closer. He only smiled softly, and whispered he would be right back by her side. She allowed him to go._

_Shutting the door, he climbed in the bed, next to her, on the side that had the wall next to it. He used his elbows to prop himself up, and whispered to Sakura to look at him. She turned her head slowly, and he took his thumbs and wiped the tears away carefully, and as he did so, as if he had powers, the tears slowly started to stop. _

_He kissed a tear streak, and wrapped his arms around her, "I will protect you from those bad dreams," He said softly, pressing her against him, "I won't ever leave you. You will never be alone."_

_Sakura felt her heart ease and her mind relax. She knew what he was saying was true. She got as close as she could to him, and buried her face into his skin. And slowly sank into sleep as he continued to whisper, his voice always there._

_The last thing she remembered him saying was that he loved her._

_When she woke up, she was in her bed, and the first thing she saw was her ceiling. And she noticed the scatter of glow in the dark stars, that were all over her ceiling. It was morning, and she didn't get to see them glow, but she felt comforted by the stars. They were watching over her, protecting her._

_She finally noticed the arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned her head to left, and she saw him, the boy that made all her fears go away, crystal blue eyes on her, and a slight smile on his face._

"_Naruto," She finally spoke his name. She couldn't believe she hadn't said it all night. But he only smiled, and kissed her lips softly, once._

"_Do you like the stars?" Was his only response._

_She never got to answer yes. She never got to say thank you, because then she was showered with kisses all over, his voice like velvet as he told her she was his world now. And he would do anything for her._

_

* * *

_

That was the very first time he had said he loved her, and they had been together ever since. That was a year ago, but it felt so far away now. That happiness she had with him, how sure she was of him. Now, she didn't know anymore.

What surprised her the most is that he lied. That he told her he would stop, and she automatically believed it. There was no doubt in her mind that the situation was done, over with, and they would continue on with life. It was a reality check when she caught him, with Sasuke and his friends, smoking, laughing. All except Naruto was laughing though, but she wouldn't let that fact get in the way of the hurt and anger she felt. How could he?

"Earth to Sakura." Ino said, now sitting up and looking at her with a pout, "I can't believe you didn't listen to any of what I just said."

Sakura blinked, and smiled sadly in apology, "Sorry Ino, what were you saying?"

Ino just shook her head, "I was just leading to my point that maybe he wasn't smoking."

"I saw the joint in his hand Ino." Sakura said, the anger coming back.

"Maybe he was holding it for someone?" Ino said, stopping to find some reason for why he might have it in his hand.

"Let it go. It's over. And I'm not going to go running back like some idiot…he's at fault. Not me." As she spoke, tears started again. She tried to stop them, wiping her eyes quickly and rolling to her side so that Ino couldn't see. But it was too late for that.

Ino crawled next to Sakura and laid next to her, wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist and sighed, "You won't go running back even though you want to? Even though your heart is telling you to? You guys were meant to be Sakura, stop listening to your stupid brain."

"He loves you Sakura. Don't lose someone who loves you so much." Ino soothed her friend.

Sakura just continued to cry, sobbing once or twice, "I miss him Ino. I miss him so much."

"I know sweet heart. I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Did you like it? I wanna continue so yeah, I will. For everyone who's waiting for Self Destruct or Killer. Sowwie. I'm trying. Enjoy this in the mean time. :))**

**SHYCADET LOVES. OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **And here we go.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side into the night down the neighborhood. They passed familiar shops and houses as they tried to get to their destination. Sasuke knew exactly where they were going. Naruto didn't. But he also hardly cared. His mind was on Sakura, and every time a picture of her popped in his head, it was the one from the scene where he had gotten caught just hours before. Where she was at the door way, hurt in her eyes, and staring at Naruto.

"_Here Naruto." Shikamaru said, passing him the joint as he leaned back with his hands behind head, watching his own cloud he created with the smoke float away._

_Naruto took it with no hesitation, but he looked at the joint skeptically, "I can't."_

_Kiba looked at Naruto, raising his eyebrow, "Why not?"_

"_Sakura found out he was smoking. He totally got busted. And since he's whipped, he can't smoke anymore since she won't allow it." Shikamaru said, snickering a bit._

_Sasuke sat in his chair backwards, and laid his arms on the back of the chair, "Give him a break will ya." But he, too, was laughing._

_Kiba laughed along and shook his head, "Just take one last puff. Everyone deserves a proper goodbye."_

_Naruto, who was glaring at Shikamaru, stopped and looked back at the joint, staring at it as if he were thinking about the offer._

_The creak of the door is what made everyone's laughter die down. Once everyone had gotten quiet, Naruto realized and came back to earth, looking around to see what was causing the silence. He realized everyone's eyes were looking the same direction and he turned his head to the right to see. It was Sakura, standing in the door way and looking hurt._

_Naruto dropped the joint at once and stood, but Sakura had already ran from the scene._

"_Shit."_

Naruto groaned quietly, his head down as he watched his feet move.

"Stop thinking about it." Sasuke said simply, knowing exactly what Naruto was doing.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and sighed, holding his head up so he no longer looked depressed, "I cant help it."

Sasuke just waved him off, and scratched his head while his hand was out of his pocket, "It should be around here."

Naruto looked around, "Where exactly are we heading?"

"The flower shop," Sasuke said.

"It's closed Sasuke." Naruto replied, shaking his head, "It's must be like twelve by now.

Sasuke shook his head, and dug in his pocket, pulling out something silver.

"You have a key to the store?… How close are you and Ino getting?"

"Very close. We planned on going on a date tonight, but obviously that didn't work out." Sasuke said, turning and smiling at his friend.

"I can't believe you guys are actually getting serious. Sorry I ruined your plans."

Sasuke waved him off, "Me and her are both busy doing our jobs as best friends, taking care of idiots."

Naruto smiled slightly, and turned his head from his friend. He couldn't admit that he really appreciated it, so all he said was, "Thanks."

Sasuke chuckled, "Sure thing loser. Oh, there it is, straight ahead." He continued to walk, now with a purpose and speed. Naruto jogged lightly at first to catch up, and kept pace with Sasuke's walk.

"What about her parents?" Naruto asked anxiously, looking around as if they were breaking in.

"They are out, some hotel trip. Relaxing thing. Mini vacation." Sasuke said, brushing off Naruto's worry, "Don't be such a pussy."

Naruto slugged him in the arm just before he opened the door, "Shut the fuck up."

Sasuke just laughed and opened the door, slipping into the shadows for a second, then appearing as he turned on the lights.

Naruto looked around the flower shop, turning his whole body, "Jeeze. How do I choose which one?"

Sasuke shrugged, leaning against the wall, "Just do it, we need to hurry. If you wanna catch her by tonight before she sleeps. Unless you wanna set up something for the morning?"

Naruto, who was leaning down staring at a flower, blinked and stood straight again, "Maybe morning is best."

Sasuke just nodded and closed his eyes, hanging his head a bit as he waited patiently.

Naruto took a look around, walking slowly and analyzing each flower.

"What color do you think she might like?" Asked Naruto in a curious manner, as if he were shopping for a Christmas present.

"You know her better than I do Naruto," Was all Sasuke's reply.

"She's your best friend too, you know." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I can't help you with this Naruto," Sasuke said, opening one eye, "You need to figure it out yourself. Something that might let her forget everything for a second so it gives you time to explain yourself."

Naruto nodded and continued to look.

Sasuke closed his eye and waited patiently again.

The spiked hair blonde walked slowly, giving each flower analyzing, dedicating each one with time to let themselves shine. But he passed one by one, starting to feel as if things were hopeless. Some were too pink, others were too dull. Not enough petals. Not pretty enough.

Then he came across the Peony Flower. And he nodded, knowing at sight that this was the flower he was looking for. But he wasn't done yet. He walked over to the black section of flowers and grabbed Black Hollyhocks.

He walked over to Sasuke, and Sasuke opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "A black flower?"

Naruto nodded with confidence.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto walked over a different sections and grabbed different types of colored papers and a pack of balloons. He pulled out his wallet and placed money on the counter and walked out, Sasuke close behind, locking the door behind him.

X

Sakura woke up, her heart racing as she realized the presence next to her, only to be crushed as she realized it was just Ino, her arms still wrapped around her. Sakura closed her eyes, and sighed at her false excitement, hating herself for it. She turned slightly and looked at the ceiling, her stars looking back at her. Then she noticed a piece of paper stuck on the ceiling and she stared at it, too confused to think about getting up and looking at it.

"Ino." Sakura whispered, "Ino!" she tried again, whispering louder.

Ino groaned and rolled over to her other side.

"Get up, what is that on the ceiling?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew.

Ino's eyes popped open and she quickly rolled back over, holding Sakura for dear life, "Is it a bug?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino, shut up. No. It looks like a piece of paper."

Ino rolled on her back and stared at the paper, "What the hell. How'd that get up there?"

"No one cares! Grab it!"

"WHY ME!" Ino yelled, crossing her arms.

"Cuz' you are suppose to be taking care of me." Sakura pouted.

Ino rolled her eyes and stood on the bed, grabbing the piece of paper carefully, then plopping back on the bed, crisscrossed. She said nothing for a second, and Sakura figured there was writing on it.

"Oh my god." Was all Ino said, gasping.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, sitting up and looking over Ino's shoulder curiously.

Ino gave the paper to Sakura instead, and she took the time to read it.

"_Good Morning." _Was all it said, and Sakura smacked her forehead, groaning.

"What the fuck Ino. It just says good morning."

Ino squealed, "But look at the hand writing!"

Sakura looked back at the paper, and her heart sped a bit, no matter how hard she tried to hide her excitement.

"It's from him! It's from Naruto! Oh god, that's romantic!" Ino continued, squealing.

Sakura felt like doing the same. Her heart was singing with joy, her stomach felt light weight, butterflies fluttering about, but she refused to let it show, she was still angry, "So what! It's just a good morning Ino, calm down."

"Oh, don't you pretend! You're excited! Oh, see, look! There's the blush!" Ino teased, giggling and poking at Sakura.

Sakura smacked her hands away, "It's only a good morning. Nothing special." Sakura said, feeling her excitement fall a bit, realizing it really **wasn't **anything special."

"Oh cut it out Sakura-" Ino tried, but she was cut off by Sakura's groan.

"Shush Ino, don't get me excited over nothing. He didn't even bother texting last night, or calling. No type of apology. I bet he just plans on seeing me and begging for forgiveness. If he feels like that's going to work, he has another thing coming." Sakura complained, climbing off the bed and walking out of the room. She half expected something outside of her door. A rose. A flower. But as she opened it, her heart fell for the second time that day in less than ten minutes, and she just sighed in response.

She went into her bathroom, her eyes on the floor as she walked in, taking an automatic right and using the toilet, memorizing her daily routine. She walked to her sink and turned on the water, grabbing her tooth brush and letting the water run on the brush. She grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed it on her tooth brush. Finally, she looked up at the mirror, preparing to watch herself as she brushed her teeth, when she saw note right where she was suppose to be looking.

"_I hope you've had sweet dreams."_

Attached to it was a pink pedal, from what flower, she couldn't tell. But her heart raced as she put down her tooth brush and grabbed the note that was taped to her mirror. She looked up and saw something on the door behind her, she swirled around and read the next note that was taped behind the door.

"_I've missed you all night."_

Sakura's heart continued to flutter and she smiled slightly at the note, relieved. She missed him all night also. She stared at the black pedal on the top right corner, then opened the door quickly, looking for another note.

Ino, who was still crisscrossed on the bed, head down with her cell phone in her hand, looked up once she heard Sakura come out of the bathroom. She watched for a second as Sakura looked around, then jumped out of the bed in excitement, "You found another one?"

She ran to Sakura's side and squealed and started to look around with Sakura, but then caught herself, "Wait no no! I can't help you, it's your thing. UGH! I'm going to have to talk to Sasuke right away and tell him to do things like this for me."

Sakura paid her no mind as she spotted the other note, on the rail of the stairs.

"_I know I've done fucked up baby. But please."_

This one had neither a pink or black flower, but a photo of one time they went into the mall and got into one of those photo booths. It was small, and they had to squeeze in, and it showed Naruto kissing Sakura on the cheek as she giggled with her eyes closed.

Sakura's heart squeezed at the sight. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she looked down and saw her stairs were showered with pink and black pedals.

She stared in wonder, and almost forgot that Ino was still in the hall way with her. This time calmly, Ino gasped softly, "Wow." was all that came out.

Sakura stepped down stairs slowly.

Ino didn't follow.

She felt the petals beneath her feet, and even though the feeling was lovely, she hated to have to step on the flowers. She almost felt like tip toeing around all of them carefully. She reached the last step and stared in wonder around her. Everywhere, were balloons. They were all over the ground. They must have been filled with regular air, not helium.

She stepped off the last step, and kicked one lightly, feeling a giggle creep up her throat. She looked around, smiling at the sight, but then she noticed a figure on the couch.

Sakura smiled softly, her heart softening, "Unbelievable." She mumbled to herself.

There was Naruto, knocked out on the couch. He snored lightly, his leg and arm hanging off.

Sakura walked over to him, and noticed his lips were really chapped. She frowned as realization hit, and looked around to see exactly how many balloons were blown up and scattatered about.

"He must have blown them all by himself." Sakura mumbled, her frown deepening, "That idiot."

She bent down, looking over Naruto as she shook him lightly, "Wake up." She whispered.

Naruto shot up, so fast that Sakura took a couple steps back. He quickly looked around, turning his head left and right, before he noticed Sakura standing beside him, "Shit!" He exclaimed, practically flying off the couch, "Fuck fuck fuck." He mumbled, looking around. Then, with his eyes brightening, he found what he was looking for and ran for it, snatching it and running his hand over his wrinkled clothes.

Sakura watched with a smile, but didn't say a word.

Naruto then put his attention to Sakura, nervously rubbing the back of his head with a flowers in his hand. A bouquet of red roses. He looked away from Sakura, looking around with a sad expression, "Uh. I was suppose to surprise you. I had it all planned out. But of course…I'm never on time for anything." The last bit he mumbled to himself, but Sakura heard him, "I…Wanted to say sorry for last night. Now that I think about it…you must have cried…a lot." His voice was full of sorrow, "I don't like making you cry. I'm suppose to be the one to be the one who makes you smile." He shook his head, "Last night, Sakura, you have to believe me, I wasn't smoking."

Sakura crossed her arms, feeling as if he was lying through his teeth. She couldn't believe him, not anymore.

Naruto sighed, noticing the sign, "Sakura. Really. I wasn't. I don't know how I'm suppose to make you believe me, but you're just going to have to trust me."

"I did trust you Naruto. Remember, when you promised you wouldn't smoke. Yeah. A couple of hours later, I found you with a joint in your hand." Sakura said harshly.

Naruto frowned, his hand with the flowers falling to his side, "But I wasn't smoking, I was just hanging out with them."

"Sure. Ok." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura, I'm serious. I meant that promise. I wouldn't do anything that might make me lose you. I love you too much for that."

Sakura heart fluttered at the words, like she did every time the spell passed his lips, but this time the flutter hurt, ached at the heart, "I don't believe you."

Naruto frowned further, his expression in confusion, "What do you mean."

Sakura looked away from Naruto, "I don't believe you. Or those words. Or anything about this. I lost all of that stupid trust and stupid fairy tale last night.

Naruto calm hands became fist, "What are you talking about! All this time it took for you to realize that I love you, and it only takes one night to make you forget?" Asked frustrated.

Sakura stayed silent.

Naruto just stood there, in disbelief, "So your saying in the course of hours, you've forgot that everything I say is true? He practically yelled, "What the fuck."

"You did it to yourself!" Sakura yelled back, suddenly angry.

"Bull shit Sakura. I said I didn't do it, trust me enough to believe me!" Naruto roared, the flowers being thrown to the floor.

"How can I if you went behind my back and broke that fucking trust?" Sakura asked, her arms falling from her chest and angrily hanging by her side.

"I didn't break any trust! I didn't do it!" Naruto growled.

"Yeah. Alright."

"I can't believe this shit." Naruto raved, "I sat here, planning all this shit. Stayed up till four. And you tell me you don't believe me when I say I love you?" But then, in the middle of his rant, he cut himself off. He broke eye contact with her and took in a slow breath.

It was silent for a moment.

"If that's how you feel." Naruto said softly, no longer sounding angry.

Sakura watched Naruto, as his pant slowly subsiding. Her heart thudded nervously, feeling as if Naruto's next words will be far worst then his last, "Naruto…"

Naruto just shook his head, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing his eyes, "Then whatever. You do what you want."

Sakura felt her heart break. The words hurt. Naruto had never just given up like that. He was the one that always talked first when they were giving each other silent treatments. Always tried to make things better first when they were arguing. There was never a time where he'd just given up. She knew then, that her saying she didn't believe him when he said he loved her was over the line, "Wait-"

"I'll clean all this up." Naruto cut her off softly, already bending down and picking up rose petal, "I'll, uh, pop the balloons somewhere else, so you won't have to hear it. It gets kinda annoying."

"Naruto I'm sorry." Sakura said softly, getting on her knees.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about," He mumbled, picking up another petal and crushing it in his hand, "Just give me a moment to clean up alright. It won't take long."

He crushed another petal as he picked it up, and Sakura grabbed his, "Stop crushing the pedals."

Naruto looked at the ground, not saying anything. Then, taking his hand away from hers slowly, he stood up, walking towards the door. He didn't say a word as he walked, bumping balloons out of the way. Sakura stood up and turned towards him, watching him, "Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer, he continued to walk till he reached the door. He grabbed the door knob and said casually, "I'll be back. Gonna grab some trash bags for the balloons, vacuum the pedals, and those notes, you can leave them on the floor some where, I'll grab them when I'm cleaning. I'll throw them away with everything else."

Sakura started to walk towards him, "But I don't want you to!" But, fell silent when Naruto closed the door behind him quietly in the middle of her sentence. She felt her eyes sting and her heart ach.

She didn't know how long she was standing their till Ino came down. Ino didn't react to all the pedals or the balloons, but just went over to her best friend, grabbing her hand, "Come on sweet heart. Let's go upstairs." She said soothingly.

Sakura shook her head slowly, on the brick of falling apart, "He'll clean it up if I'm not here to stop him."

Ino just have her a sympathetic smile, "I know babe. Just. Give him a bit more time to think, everything will be alright."

Sakura felt a tear fall, "I didn't mean what I said. I don't even know why I said it. I do believe when he says he loves me."

Ino nodded, pulling her along, "Yes sweet heart. I know. He'll realize that you were just angry, just let him calm down."

"But I need to say sorry! I need to apologize!" Sakura started to say urgently.

Ino shook her head, "Come upstairs. Wait for a moment."

Sakura let Ino tug her upstairs, staring at the door Naruto walked through.

* * *

**What do you think? Not a waste of time reading this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **This is for you **Incredible . ftw**

* * *

Naruto walked out the house, closing the door quietly behind him with much effort. He wanted to slam it, to yell, but he was trying to tame his anger. Sakura was still talking as he closed the door, but he didn't care, he'd regret it later though, he usually did.

He continued to walk down the sidewalk with his chin up in defiance and a fierce look in his eyes. His heart thudded angrily, but with every thud it hurt like hell. Sakura knocked him out with her words, to the point where he wanted to yell in anger as loud as he can, and break down and cry at the same time. They have been together for so long, and she says she doesn't believe him when he says 'I love you.' That really hurt.

As he was walking, his hands in fist, and car slowed down beside him. He looked over to see it was Sasuke, already putting the car into park and hopping out. He didn't bother to stop, but that didn't do anything because Sasuke caught up with him.

Sasuke walked next to his best friend, glancing at him with a straight face but Naruto could tell that there was slight worry, "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto ignored the question, "Who told you? Did Sakura text you about it or something?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, it was Ino. She texted me as soon as you walked out of the house."

Naruto growled, he'd rather be to himself and rather not have anyone in his business. The fact that it was a bit embarrassing, the words that came from Sakura, was what made it a bit worse, "I forgot Ino was there. Great."

"Is it such a bad thing that she is there?" Sasuke asked casually.

Naruto grounded his teeth, "Yeah, the fact that the bitch can't keep shit to herself."

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto with top speed, his face hard with anger, "Don't start that shit Naruto. If you're hurt, fine, but be a man and don't lash at everyone around you."

Naruto glared at him, "Dude, what the fuck ever. You be a man and control that damn dog you have."

Naruto didn't process Sasuke moving, but he did process the pain deep inside of his gut. He also felt the tight fist that was pressed deep into his stomach and was still there. The air was knocked out of him, his eyes shut tightly in pain. But he liked it, it was better than the other pain he was feeling, "Next time, I wont give you what you want Naruto. Say another word about her and I'll just walk away, not even gracing you with a punch or a second fucking thought of someone so pathetic."

The fist was removed and Naruto hugged his stomach, grumbling in anger. Soon, he stood up and felt like an idiot when he saw Sasuke still standing there, waiting for him. He looked away from him and pushed past him, walking further down the road.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked as if nothing happened. Naruto was slightly grateful for it.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Naruto grumbled, his head turned to the left because Sasuke was walking to the right of him.

"Well." Sasuke said casually, "It doesn't really matter does it. Either you tell me first or Ino will tell me later."

Naruto growled, "Of course."

Sasuke smiled and shrugged, "Can't help the truth. Maybe she won't tell me if Sakura tells her not to. She always keeps a promise."

Naruto sighed out, his anger draining him, "She said she doesn't believe me when I tell her I love her."

Sasuke frowned, turning his head ahead as he mussed, "Well. Maybe she was just hurt cuz she thought you broke the promise."

"I don't know." Naruto said shrugging, "But, I find it incredibly stupid how one day she never doubts me, not even for a second, and all the sudden I'm so questionable that she has to really think if I love her or not."

Sasuke shook his head, "She was just hurt, she believes you love her. Maybe she is in shock and is actually thinking that you really could be untrustworthy. I bet the thought never crossed her mind at all."

Naruto frowned, looking at the ground.

Sasuke sighed out, turning his head back to his friend, "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly, "I really don't know. I don't feel like doing a damn thing." His hands turned into fists, his anger coming back, "If she doesn't want to believe a word that I say then fuck her, she can believe that all she wants. I'm not going to be with her if she's going to have that mentality."

Sasuke looked at him worriedly, "I don't think that's such a great idea. Don't you think she didn't mean it?"

"Who the fuck cares." Was all Naruto said.

Sasuke brought his hand to the back of his head, scratching it as he frowned, "Ah, I mean, you should, shouldn't you?"

Naruto just stayed silent.

Sasuke sighed out and continued to walk with Naruto.

X

"How could I be so stupid!" Sakura mumbled, her eyes in her palms as she sat on her bed.

"I think I'm sensing de ja vu," Ino mumbled to herself, looking at Sakura with a shake of her head.

Sakura lifted up her head with a frown, "Should I say sorry?"

"Um, that would be my suggestion. Yes." Ino said, nodding her head.

Sakura groaned, "But the way he walked out, and how he completely ignored me while I was trying to talk to him. I doubt he will even listen to me."

Ino gave Sakura a sympatric look, "He was upset, but the sooner you say sorry, the better."

Sakura sighed, "But, what about him. He didn't say sorry for what he did at all."

Ino frowned slightly, "Don't you think you should let that go?"

"He lied!" Sakura pointed out.

"You seriously can't be still be stuck on that?" In asked in disbelief.

"How can I just let that go, Ino?" Sakura groaned in desperation.

As she did so, Ino watched her, in deep thought, trying to find a quick solution before the situation gotten any worse, "Ok how about this," Ino said brightly, "Why don't you just sit and have a long talk about it. And I don't mean that argument thing you guys did down stairs. I mean, seriously, sit and state both sides."

Sakura looked at Ino, "If only he'd actually do that. He hates me now."

Ino, who already picked up her phone and texted in top speed, rolled her eyes "Sakura, the boy has been hooked on you since we were 12, he doesn't hate you."

X

Sasuke's phone dinged as he drove down the road. He glanced at it, then looked at Naruto, "Could you see who's that from?"

Naruto grabbed the phone and pressed a button to check who the sender was. He rolled his eyes, "From you're girl friend."

Sasuke's eyes brightened a bit, "Too bad I don't go out with anyone, but luckily I know who you're talking about. What did she say?"

Naruto brought his eyebrows down, staring at the phone in uncertainty, "Do you really want me to check? What if she sent something I'm not suppose to see."

Sasuke smiled slightly, stopping at the light, "Dobe, she knows I am with you, of course it's some genius plan to make you guys up."

Still uncertain, Naruto pressed the button in caution. He read it quickly, then frowned slightly, "Wow, it's like you guys are linked by mind."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So it is a genius plan?"

Naruto handed him his phone and rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't call it genius. I refuse, just so you know. Tell her I said no."

Sasuke read over it and nodded, "It's simple, that doesn't mean it isn't genius."

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." Naruto said, waving him off. Sasuke put his phone down and made quick u-turn as the light was still red, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at him with amusement, "Going to Sakura's place."

"Yeah, no you aren't." Naruto said plainly, looking out the window, "I'm not doing this stupid plan. If anything, I want to head up to Sinister's place and grab a dime bag, then go to Shika's and smoke."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Sasuke said angrily, staring at the road with a frown.

"No, you see, if she wants to be mad about something, I'll give her something to be mad about." Naruto said simply, still looking out the window, "If she wants to act like I've done everything wrong, I'll do everything wrong just to give her a justified reason."

"Baka," Sasuke spat, "Do you think that will fix anything?"

"No." Naruto said evenly, "But you know what, I really don't care anymore. Because obviously my girl is a bit confused and I refuse to be near her until she gets her shit straight."

Sasuke shook his head, "She didn't mean what she said."

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurt!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Sasuke in fury, "That really punched me in the gut! How the hell could she even say that?"

"I bet she's thinking practically the same thing, Naruto." Sasuke tried to reason, "She's thinking how could you lie to her like that. You, the most perfect boyfriend she has ever had."

"I thought I was her only boyfriend ever." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto wearily, "I think you are worrying about the wrong thing right now."

X

Sasuke pulled to a stop in front of Sakura's home and put his Jeep into park. He looked over at Naruto expectedly, but Naruto just bore his eyes at him, "I am not getting out of this car."

Sasuke looked at him and said simply, "You will get out, or I will use force."

Naruto eyes narrowed, "Just drive off, Sasuke. Preferably to Sinister's."

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, "Last chance before you force me."

"It isn't happening, Sasuke," Naruto said in confidence."

Sasuke took in a deep breath and sighed out, "You asked for it."

X

"I thought you said Naruto wouldn't do it," Ino whispered to Sasuke, staring as Naruto entered the house with his eye twitching with agitation.

Sasuke shrugged casually, "I forced him to come anyway."

Ino looked at Sasuke worriedly, then looked at Naruto, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Sasuke shook his head with a slight smile, "It's nothing important, so where are they going to do this?"

Ino looked at her nails, "I told Sakura to do it in her room so they could have privacy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we just leave?"

Ino glanced at Sasuke with an eyebrow also raised, "Do you have something planned? Something to sweep me off my feet and have my heart die from all the romantic things you will do?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, then shut it, his eyebrows coming together, "Right, guess we'll just watch TV downstairs."

Ino smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him along, "I thought so. Don't worry, I wont hold it against you now, but I am expecting it."

Sasuke sighed, "Just because of Naruto's stupid plan?"

Ino turned around and pulled him until he was pressing against her, "Do you really think it's stupid?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, bending down to kiss Ino, "Course not my little snow bunny."

Ino giggled, and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss Sasuke, but was interrupted by Naruto, "Oh god, please don't do this in front of me."

Ino stuck a tongue out while Sasuke looked over at him with a glare, "Would you get the hell outta here and go make up with Sakura already. It's you're fault we are deprived here."

Ino nodded with a smile, "We are so deprived that when we finally get to kiss without you two bugging us, it will be like seals fighting for a grape."

Naruto blinked, "Wow, I did not just hear that."

Sasuke chuckled and looked back to Ino, smiling at her as he leaned close.

"Oh god, I'm outta here." Naruto said, running up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

**It's short, i know, But i plan on having a long chapter for the next update, so work with me. R&R if ya got the time. thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Let's do this.

* * *

As Naruto hit the last step, he stopped and stood, looking at Sakura's door for a moment. With a slight frown, he shoved his hands in his pocket, casually walking the rest of the way. His facial expression was hard as he willed himself not to show or feel any emotions while he grabbed the door knob, pausing for a moment before pushing it open and walking in.

He half expected to see Sakura sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, watching the door and waiting for him. Instead, Sakura was on her bed, criss-crossed, with her eyes in her palms.

Already his defenses were weakening.

He sighed, half because of the aggravation that swept over him for being weak, and half in relief to see Sakura was doing just as bad as he was.

Naruto walked over and sat on the edge of the bed silently and continued to stay silent as they both remained mute. He stared straight ahead with dull eyes, his heart heavy and his mind finally free from all the thoughts that had been buzzing around continuously since last night. Distantly, his ear twitched at the sound of a clock ticking without a moments rest, as if timing their time of none speech. Just when he was about to turn around and look at Sakura, she spoke.

"Naruto." She said barely over a whisper, and again his defenses weakened even more, the sound of her hurt voice breaking him into two.

"Yeah." He responded with a dead voice, dragging his eyes towards the ground as he sighed out heavily, rubbing both of his eyes.

'I'm really sorry." Sakura cracked out, and Naruto's heart squeezed at the sound.

"That isn't what this plan is about," Naruto said dully, boring his eyes at the ground as he struggled to contain his emotions, "We are suppose to be talking."

"But-," Sakura started, but then cut herself off, taking a moments pause before starting again, "Fine," She said, sounding fierce with aggravation, "How is this suppose to work."

"From the look of Ino's text," Naruto mumbled, "We are suppose to get out both of our sides of the story, and tell each other what's wrong with it."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Right. Who's first."

"You are of course." Naruto said, leaning back to sit straight up, "So I can see exactly what you saw and I can explain it logically."

"Fine." Sakura said rudely, her eyes at the door that lead out of her room, trying hard not to even glance at Naruto, "Ino told me that Sasuke said you and him were going to Shika's place to hang out. I was near the area, so I decided to go over and, to be honest, steal you away so you could hang with me instead because after the argument we had the night before about you smoking, I really missed you. And during school we didn't exactly talk normally, which made me miss you even more. I wanted to make up properly." Sakura paused, thinking about exactly what happened, "I went to Shika's door but when I rang the doorbell, no one came. I knew his parents were at work and he wouldn't have minded if I let myself in, so I checked to see if the door was open and walked right in. I thought you guys would be playing some videogames or something, but when I didn't see you in the living room, I checked upstairs, but no one answered my calls. That's when I figured you guys must be playing pool or something in the garage, so I checked."

Sakura frowned as she started to remember the scene, "I heard from Kiba say that 'Everyone deserves a proper goodbye,' and I heard everyone laughing. When I opened the door and peaked inside, I saw you looking at the blunt. I pushed the door all the way open, because for some reason," She paused, frowning even more in anger, "I figured what I was seeing with my own two eyes was some sort of a mistake. Because, for some reason, I believed my very trust worthy boyfriend over my own sight. That's when everyone stopped laughing, and you finally noticed I was there. But I didn't plan on sticking around, why would I? Just so you could lie in my face about how you weren't about to smoke."

Naruto listened to the story, his frown growing deep as he heard the ending, "I think, maybe, you should have continued to believe in you're 'Trust worthy' boyfriend."

Sakura snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, ok."

Naruto turned to her, still frowning deeply, "Seriously, you should have. Let me tell you how it went down on my end."

Sakura listened expectedly.

"After the night we argued, I went home pretty down, because I never like arguing with you and it always took a full day or two for us to get back to normal, and I always hated waiting for that to pass." Naruto stopped, looking at her as if she were suppose to get something.

Sakura stayed silent.

He shook his head, turning forward, "You aren't getting it. After we argued, I was upset that I had to wait for us to go back to normal. I wasn't upset about having to stop smoking, I didn't think about how you were controlling everything I do-"

"Fine!" Sakura said in aggravation, "Then next time I won't say a damn thing so I won't have to be 'controlling.'"

Naruto groaned, "You're getting angry over nothing. I said I _wasn't _thinking that."

"If you said it," Sakura pointed out angrily, "Then you must have thought that one day."

Naruto shook his head, still looking ahead, "This plan is stupid." He stood up and walked towards the door, "It's whatever Sakura, I'll see you around, alright."

But before Sakura could stop him, or even Naruto could grab the door knob, his phone from his back pocket rang loudly as Sasuke's ring tone jingled. Eyebrows coming together, he slid the phone out and answered, "Hello?"

"You better not be trying to leave." Sasuke said in a bored tone over the phone.

Naruto's eye twitched, "What the fuck dude, are you outside the door or something?"

"No, I just know you that well," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"He tried to leave?" Ino's chippery voice came from the background.

"Yeah, the idiot." Sasuke answered.

Naruto growled, "Still on the phone you know!"

"Yeah, that's the problem," Sasuke said with aggravation, "Sit your ass back down and talk it through, or I swear I'll use force."

Color drained from Naruto, but still he tried weakly to act tough, "I'm not scared of you."

"What do you keep doing to him, Sasuke?" Ino asked, "The way he sounds, its as if he's about to piss himself."

"He's just a pussy." Sasuke said.

Ino giggled.

"The fuck!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed, "Just sit down and finish dobe. Bye."

With that, Sasuke hung up.

With Naruto's eye still twitching with aggravation, Naruto slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and sighed, "Right, where were we."

"Start over again. Please?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto sighed again and started, "When I went home that night, I was upset that I had to wait a day for us to get back to normal. The thing you aren't getting is, I wasn't upset about having to stop smoking. And I wasn't thinking you were controlling. I was thinking how much it sucked that we argued when we both hated it so much, and I was upset that I had to wait so long. Smoking wasn't even on my mind…" Naruto paused, closing his eyes as he continued, "That whole day at school was torture for me. I felt as if me and you were being so fake towards each other, acting like things were fine when they really weren't. I hated it. Sasuke offered we go over to Shika's to hang because I told him that I couldn't bare facing you anymore today, afraid that we would go through the whole fake routine again. When we got there, we did play videogames and everything was chill, but Kiba stated he had enough weed for two joints, and asked if we wanted to smoke."

Naruto opened his eyes, continuing, "I was going to say no, but Sasuke already said sure. And I really didn't feel like being a weed block and stopping him from smoking just because I had to, so I just went along with it and went with them. We went to the garage and they smoked and laughed, and when it was passed to me, I just grabbed it. It was automatic for me, I can't explain it." He paused with a frown, "I know that sounds like a really lame excuse, but I can't tell you any other reason why I took it. I told them I couldn't and Kiba asked why not. Shikamaru told him why and they started to laugh and that's when you heard Kiba said take a hit anyway, everyone deserves a proper goodbye. When you came in, I was looking at it, and to be honest, I was really thinking about it. But, seriously Sakura." He said, looking behind him to look at Sakura, "I really don't think I could have done it. Even though I was thinking about it, I really don't think I could have."

Sakura looked away from him, staring at the wall that was left of her, "You were thinking about it…"

"But I wouldn't have." Naruto said confidently with a nod, "I couldn't have done that to you."

"Why should I believe you?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto took a breath, trying not to become angry at the question, "Because, Sakura, wouldn't it be a bit odd if after everything we have been through, and after every time up till now I have listened to you without question, that out of no where I would chose yesterday to say 'Fuck Sakura, Imma do what I want'?"

"I didn't want to believe it." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto turned around fully and climbed totally on the bed, "Of course you didn't, because it's me, Sakura." He said softly, sitting next to Sakura, who had brought her knees up to her chin, "The guy who is so deeply in love with you. The guy who has heeded you're word as if the president himself has said it to me.(1)"

"You really weren't smoking?" Sakura asked softly, turning her heard and looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly, "Baby, why would I ever risk losing you? I couldn't bare it."

Sakura closed her eyes, tears starting to fall, "I'm really really sorry."

Naruto smiled, wrapping an arm around Sakura, "Shh, it's fine. I should have explained myself better instead of running away and being angry."

"You had the right too, I was being so stupid." Sakura signed, leaning against Naruto.

Naruto kissed Sakura on her cheek, "No you weren't. I was doing horrible with out you by the way."

Sakura smiled slightly at that, "Yeah?

Naruto nodded, "Should have seen me, I was a wreck."

Just then Ino creaked the door open, peaking her head through, "Oh! You see, I told you they were done. Look at the cuddling in the corner."

Ino walked in full, and Sasuke followed with his hands in his pockets, "Yup." He said with a smirk, " A bunch of idiots."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Would you get the fuck outta here!"

Ino skipped towards Sakura, "Are you alright sweet heart?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile as Sasuke laughed, turning around, "You don't have to tell us twice, we are off to finally spend time by ourselves."

Ino winked at Sakura with a smile, "You know," She said, turning and walking towards the door, "Without our stupid best friends and their drama filled life."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Don't sound too excited Sasuke, you're going to be busy wooing Ino with romantic stuff anyway, remember."

Ino giggled and glanced at Naruto as she continued to walk, "Good point."

While Ino wasn't looking, Sasuke turned around, mouthing for Naruto to help him. But the golden best friend just laughed as Ino pulled Sasuke along, closing the door behind them.

A few seconds afterwards, Sakura climbed on top of Naruto's lap, facing him, " You know I was doing horrible too."

Naruto looked up at Sakura as she sat on his lap, "Really?"

Sakura smiled slightly, leaning forward, "Yes. I missed you so much." Naruto grinned and Sakura continued softly, "I love you. My heart really hurt without you. Do you forgive me?"

Naruto smiled gently, "Yes babe, I forgive you."

With that, Sakura continued to lean forward till their lips touched and the kissed in blissful silence.

The end.

* * *

(1) - I wanted to say hokage, but obviously this is suppose to be out of the village type of story and more modern. So president it is.

**Who doesn't like a fluffy ending from time to time! Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed. Catch ya on the flip side yo! lol jk See ya**

**Shycadet loves. **

**Out.**


End file.
